TOW the Aftermath
by amcfoto
Summary: After the series finale. An event that changes everyone's lives... what will happen? Will they all pull through? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**ROSS'S APARTMENT  
**  
Ross and Rachel hang onto each other, neither wanting to let go.  
  
"I can't believe you got off the plane"  
  
"Me neither actually... I just couldn't do it, I couldn't leave you. Ross, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Rach, it's always been you"  
  
Ross looked into her eyes not really believing she actually came back and was in his arms. She was so unbelievably gorgeous and now it seemed, she was his. He took her back into his embrace and took a deep breath; he loved the coconut smell of her hair. She was perfect.  
  
Rachel sunk into the embrace, all her confusions and worries from before melting away. She was here, with the man she loved and it felt so good. All she could think about was starting a new life with Ross and nothing was going to screw it up this time.  
  
**3 DAYS LATER  
  
MONICA & CHANDLER'S HOUSE**  
  
"Mon!! Mon? Where are you?? The babies are crying!!"  
  
"I know that Chandler, I can hear them. Can you please handle it for a moment, I'm in the bathroom!!"  
  
Monica sighed. She should have known Chandler would freak out. This fathering thing was going to take a little time for him to get use to she supposed. 'He better get use to it fast' she muttered to herself. With the move and taking care of TWO children, Mon was exhausted. She needed sleep, she needed some rest.  
  
Downstairs Chandler looked at his two children with a mixture of love and fear. He had only been around Emma a few times and never had to really _do_ anything with her. And any other baby he had been in contact with had been so long ago he couldn't remember what he did and besides, none of them were HIS kids, this was new, different and scary. He didn't know what to do or say to make them calm down. He wished Monica would hurry up already.  
  
"Hey babies..."  
  
He went over and picked up Jack. "Is this Jack?" He had to take a peek to make sure and much to his dismay, it was Erica. "Damnit, how good of a father can I be when I cannot tell which is a boy baby?!?! I am a horrible father already."  
  
"No you're not," said a voice from the downstairs living room "All babies look the same to me"  
  
"Big help Joe, can you come up here and help me with this?"  
  
"Sorry man, I am taking care of the chick and the duck, they are babies too you know, need lots of attention. It's a good thing I decided to come over here or you might have forgotten all about them!"  
  
Chandler grunted and proceeded to change both babies' diapers and put them in their bassinet. They seemed to be calming down now, finally falling asleep. He knew he was no good at this but looking at them now, calm and falling asleep, his heart skipped a beat. He knew eventually this father stuff would get easier, how could you not love these tiny little people!  
  
"Hey Daddy, you got them to sleep?" Monica slipped her arms around Chandler's waist and gave him a hug. "Thanks sweetie" "Anytime, after all if I am going to become the world's best daddy, I need the practice, right?" He turned and looked at Monica. She looked so tired. Beautiful but tired. "Why don't you go lie down, Joey and I can watch the babies, you should rest."  
  
"Thanks, I don't know why I am so tired, I sleep every time they do. Are you sure you two will be ok?"  
  
"Don't worry about us Mon, just go rest before Ross and Rachel come over." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she turned and went into the bedroom.  
  
Chandler made sure the babies were sleeping and took the baby monitor and went downstairs to see what Joey was up to.  
  
**ROSS'S APARTMENT**  
  
"Hey Rach, I was thinking, since you mom was nice enough to take Emma for these few days and we have some time to kill..." He raised his eyebrows at her giving her a seductive look  
  
"Mmmmm... I was thinking the same thing DR Geller" She walked over towards him and pushed him down on the couch. She got on top of him and started kissing him fiercely, unable to contain all the feelings she has had pent up inside for so long.  
  
He was doing the same, wanting her, needing her. Kissing her like he would never have her to kiss again. He started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her neck, touching her all over. She felt so good.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Figures"  
  
"Ignore it Ross, maybe they'll just go away"  
  
"Mmm Hmm"  
  
"Guys! Open up, c'mon pleasssseeeee!!"  
  
Ross sighed and looked up at Rachel. She reluctantly nodded and got off of him. So much for their afternoon rendezvous he thought. Rachel fumbled with her shirt as Ross went to let Phoebe in.  
  
"Hi Phoebe, what's going on?"  
  
"Uhm, well, ah..."  
  
"Pheebs what's up honey" Rachel asked, a little concerned.  
  
"Rachel... ok... oh good ok... you two are ok then right? Ok... good."  
  
"Uhm Pheebs?" Ross gave her a look, she seemed a lot more odd than normal and she was freaking him out a little. Phoebe paced a little before sitting down in the chair nearest the door. Ross gave Rachel a questioning look but she just shrugged and turned her attention to Phoebe.  
  
"Pheebs sweetie, what's going on?"  
  
"OK well I just had a bad feeling that something happened to you guys and I had to come make sure you were ok. Uhm, ok and you seem ok but something isn't right. You're SURE you're ok?"  
  
"Honey we're fine, see. Both of us here and fine"  
  
Phoebe's eyes grew wide and she just stared at Ross and Rachel. "Where's Emma?"  
  
"She's with my mom, remember? Everything is fine, everyone is fine"  
  
Rachel sat down and rubbed her friends back trying to comfort her. Something was truly bothering Phoebe and the mention of Emma and the look on Phoebe's face made Rachel uneasy but she never took too much heart in what Pheebs said. She has always been the 'crazy' one of the group. She probably just had a bad dream or something and was freaking out prematurely. Although, she wished Phoebe would cut it out, she was freaking her out.  
  
Ross, sensing that Rachel would start freaking for no reason, there was nothing wrong with Emma - she was fine, decided to distract the girls. He never believed much of what came from Phoebe's mouth and right now he was a little aggravated with her for ruining his moment with Rachel and now making her upset.  
  
"Phoebe, why don't you go lie down for a few minutes and I'll make us some tea?"  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything but allowed Ross to lead her into the bedroom. Ross came back out to the living room only to find Rachel freaking out.  
  
"Ross, what if she's right? What if something has happened to Emma? I have to call my mother, I have to make sure she's ok!"  
  
Ross hugged her and reassured her. "Yes I think that's a great idea, then you can see there is nothing wrong with Emma and then we can calm Phoebe down. I am sure she's just being her kooky self... don't worry Rach, honestly."  
  
Rachel looked into Ross's eyes and immediately felt comforted. She suddenly felt very stupid for getting all worked up because Pheebs had a 'feeling' something was wrong. People get those kinds of feelings all the time and besides, how often was Phoebe really right about anything. Rachel gave a little laugh "I do feel silly, I know nothing is wrong but Pheebs really freaked me out so I am just going to call my mom and make myself feel better."  
  
"Good idea" Ross smiled at her and she smiled back. He loved the way she smiled, the way her eyes lit up and how she just looked perfect.  
  
Rachel picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number. She waited a few seconds and then got the machine. "Hi Mom, it's me. Just wanted to see how you and Emma were getting along. Give me a call back when you get this, I am at Ross's place. Love you"  
  
She turned around and had tears forming in her eyes. "Ross, what if, what if Phoebe is right?"  
  
He ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms "Sweetie, nothing is wrong, they're just out, ok? But let me tell you, we are buying your mom a cell phone tomorrow so you won't be worried like this again. Everything is ok, you'll see you're getting worked up for no reason."  
  
Ross said the words and hoped they were true. He had to admit; even though he had initially shrugged off Phoebe's 'feeling' he was now getting a little worried himself. But he didn't want Rachel to know he was having any doubts about the well being of their daughter. She was so emotional (a thing he loved about her really) and he didn't want to make matters worse.  
  
"Let's go check on Pheebs and make that tea, we don't have much longer before we should leave for the Bing residence and we should make sure she's ok before we go"  
  
"Ok" sniffled Rachel. She smiled at him and tried to push any bad thoughts out of her mind. She knew Ross was right; everything was going to be ok. She couldn't believe Pheebs got her so worked up like this! She put her arm around his waist and together they headed into the bedroom.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** I have a few ideas for this one, we'll see where it goes. If you all want me to continue of course ( Suggesions comments and such please ( 


	2. Chapter 2

**MONICA & CHANDLER'S HOUSE**  
  
Monica wakes up and looks around. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asks herself. She takes a good long stretch and gets out of bed. Putting on some clean clothes and getting ready for Ross and Rachel's arrival she relishes the time she has to herself. It suddenly dawns on her that it is awfully quiet, maybe even too quiet. A little worried, she opens the door and to her relief, hears Chandler and Joey talking downstairs... not wanting to interrupt their conversation, she goes in the other room to check on the babies. '_Our_ children' she thinks to herself, how she loves the sound of that.  
  
Opening the door she peers in and sees both babies sleeping peacefully. She stands there and stares at them, wanting to hold onto that precious image forever. Not wanting to wake them (she wants them to be in a good mood when her brother and Rach come) she quietly backs out of the room, closes the door, and makes her way downstairs.  
  
She walks into the living room and finds quite the sight. Joey is in the process of chasing the chick and the duck through the living room.  
  
"Come here guys!! Tweet tweet, quack quack, quack.... Oh hey Mon!" Joey smiles brightly.  
  
"What's up Joe?" She asks in an irritated tone. It took one day after they moved before Joey was calling and begging them to let him bring the chick and the duck over 'for a visit' he claimed. He told Chandler he was worried they were getting lonely with only him to look after them. Chandler let him come over yesterday and he hasn't left yet.  
  
"Well, Chandler and I decided to have a race, loser has to clean the bird crap outta the box, and well... it's not going so great... they won't stay put so we can start and now Chandler has left me to take a call. CHANDLER!!! I need ya man!"  
  
"Shhh sh sh sh! Joe I am on the phone!" Chandler hissed.  
  
"Mooooonnnnn????" Joey wined. Monica sighed and helped Joey retrieve the chick and the duck. She was gonna hurt Chandler for this later... she really didn't want the birds here. But looking at Joey and his innocence and love surrounding the birds, she couldn't help but smile. He really did have a good heart.  
  
Right then, Chandler called to Monica from the kitchen, "Uhm, Mon... you need to come in here _NOW_, something... well something has happened..."  
  
Monica ran into the kitchen to see Chandler, holding the phone in his hands... his face pale, his eyes trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Wha... whats happened?" Monica felt a lump forming in her throat.  
  
"There's... there's been an accident. Uhm, that was Ross... we need to get over to the hospital right away, something has happ...." Chandler couldn't get through his sentence. How could he tell her what has happened, it was all too much. The lump in his throat was getting bigger by the minute and before he knew it, the tears he was trying so hard to hold in... fell.  
  
**ST. VINCENT'S HOSPITAL - THE VILLAGE  
**  
Monica, Chandler and Joey ran into the hospital, it seemed like it took them forever to get there since they had to drop the babies off at her parents house first. Monica could barely control herself, she could barely see through her tears. Joey was, surprisingly, the most together one of the group. He led them over to administration.  
  
"Can you help us please, we're looking for a Rachel Green... she was brought in not too long ago." The reality hit him then... Rachel was in the hospital... she had been in some sort of accident and it wasn't looking too good. No matter what has happened between them, he still loved her and could not stand the thought of something terrible happening to her. He felt his throat tighten and then a wave of nausea overcame him. "Faster woman, _**please**_! We need to get to her!"  
  
Chandler and Monica stood behind Joey. Chandler had a shaking Monica wrapped in his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening; it was all so surreal. He never thought anything horrible would befall their group they had seemed immune to any real tragedy for so long. He fought to stay strong, maybe crack a joke to help Mon? He wanted to but he couldn't, all he could think about was Rachel. She _HAD_ to be ok; she just had to be. How cruel must the universe be to finally allow 'Ross and Rachel' only to have something this horrible happen only a few days later??  
  
Finally, after a lot of typing and searching the woman at the administration desk spoke. "Ms. Green is in surgery right now, her family is in waiting room B on the 5th floor... you can join them there." They were off and running before the woman even finished talking.  
  
**FAMILY WAITING ROOM B, 5TH FLOOR, ST. VINCENT'S**  
  
Ross paced nervously back and fourth his shirt containing traces of Rachel's blood. He could not believe this was happening. Finally he had the woman he loved only to have her in the hospital... in surgery. The 'what ifs' traveled through his mind even though he tried with all of his might to supress them. He had to think positive... she would make it through this and he would be there for her the MOMENT she awoke.  
  
Phoebe sat in a chair near the door, her eyes red and puffy, looking at the floor. Ross had forgotten she was there and he stopped for a minute to take a good look at her. She looked horrible, her eyes were red and glassy, her hair a mess and her shirt, like his, stained with Rachel's blood. Ross suddenly felt bad for her and sat beside her, putting his arm around her. Neither one of them said a word as they thought about the events of the day. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, their own silent thoughts interrupted when the rest of the gang ran into the room.  
  
Ross stood up and Monica ran into his arms. "Oh my God, Ross, oh my God."  
  
"I know Mon, I know" They stood in this hug for a long time, neither wanting to say anything, neither knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey man... have you heard anything yet?" Chandler asked Ross with a look that could only be described as a mixture of concern and dread.  
  
"No, nothing yet. The doctor said she would be out as soon as the surgery was finished." He looked over and saw Joey had taken his seat next to Phoebe and was sitting in very much the same position he and Phoebe had been sitting in just a few moments earlier.  
  
Monica spoke up quiety, barely being able to get to words out, "Ross... what happened?"  
  
Ross sighed heavily. He knew he would have to answer this, Phoebe hadn't said a word since it happened. He didn't know if he'd be able to get through it but he knew he had to try.  
  
**CENTRAL PERK - 4 HOURS EARLIER**  
  
"Ross honey will you get me a regular nonfat latte? I am going to run across the street and grab a magazine for the ride."  
  
"Sure thing Rach, Pheebs and I will be right here waiting for you." He watched her as she ran across the street to the vendor. He loved the way her hair glistened in the sun, falling past her shoulders. He sighed a sigh on contentment... he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.  
  
"I told you... _lobsters_" smiled Phoebe knowingly. She had decided, with the help of Ross and Rachel, to forget about her feelings from before. It was silly to get all worked up when everything seemed ok. Rachel's mom had called right before they left to say she and Emma were getting along fine. She was a little fussy for her 'mama' but other than that they were having a wonderful time. Still... something deep inside her was screaming. She forgot about that though when she looked up at Ross and saw how he looked at her friend. He was so in love with her and so happy... she was glad they had decided to give things another try. She knew that this time, there would be a happy ending.  
  
"Ah... Pheebs?" She was shaken from her thoughts "What do you want, anything?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks Ross, I'm fine" she replied and he turned back towards Gunther and gave his order, "One regular nonfat latte and a large black coffee please."  
  
Just then they heard screaming coming from outside. People in the coffeehouse crowded in the windows and spilled out onto the street trying to see what was causing the commotion. Someone yelled "Across the street! Oh my God, Is she ok!?" Ross's heart jumped, 'Rachel' he thought. He made his way through the people as fast as he could but there were so many people gathering it was hard to see what was going on.  
  
"RACHEL!!! RACHEL GREEN!!!" he yelled as loud as he could. He couldn't see her; he was getting frantic.  
  
Phoebe was close on his heels, the feeling of dread she had deep inside her rising to the surface... she _KNEW_ something was wrong with Rachel, she could feel it. She didn't want to see it, didn't want to know she had been right.  
  
Ross finally made his way through the crowd and to his horror saw Rachel, his Rachel, laying on the ground, blood pouring from her stomach and chest. Somewhere in the background he heard someone yell 'CALL 911'. Time seemed to stop as he knelt down beside her, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He pushed his way closer and noticed there was a man putting pressure on her. He explained he was a doctor and told Ross to hold this shirt down on her wound. Phoebe knelt down and took off her sweater and did the same. Ross was in shock, he couldn't think, he yelled at the doctor "What happened to her??? She was fine a few minutes ago... who did this?!?! Oh my god, oh my GOD!!!"  
  
"Calm down and please... Keep pressure on the wound"  
  
"Please just... just tell me what happened" Ross was starting to cry. Looking at her, laying there pale and bleeding and lifeless. Just five minutes ago he was watching her run across the street. All he could see right now was her face in his mind, her beautiful smile, her blue eyes sparkling. What he wouldn't give to see that right now at this very moment. He choked back his sobs and tried to remain as calm as possible.  
  
"It looks like a kid trying to rob the newspaper vendor, got agitated and she was just... in the way. She tried to duck down for cover but he got to her too fast. He hit her hard on the head and proceeded to stab her multiple times. It all happened so fast that no one had any time to really react. A nearby police officer ran after the suspect and I started tending to..."  
  
"Rachel, Rachel Green."  
  
"Yes, to Ms. Green."  
  
"Is she... is she going to be ok?? I mean is she going to live?"  
  
"It's just too soon to tell. Hopefully the paramedics will arrive soon. The faster she gets to the hospital, the better. As long as you both keep pressure on those wounds, that will help... she's losing a lot of blood."  
  
Ross couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing almost uncontrollably. Phoebe was also in tears, neither one of them wanting to believe the scene in front of them. Phoebe was amazed that more people were not trying to help. If it hadn't have been for her and Ross... no one would have been helping this kind doctor who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Tears pouring down her face, she struggled to regain control and to not completely break down. As upset as she was, she knew Ross was much, _MUCH_ worse and he needed her now. She just didn't know how she was going to help him. She looked at her friend and realized she may never get to talk with her again... her heart was breaking... she didn't want to lose Rachel.  
  
The next few minutes were a blur to Ross. He didn't remember the moment when the paramedics took over and asked him to step aside. He was grateful to the strange doctor who was relaying as much info as he could to the paramedics. He was allowed to ride in the front seat of the ambulance and they were whisked away to the hospital. Phoebe was not allowed into the ambulance but an officer at the scene offered to take her to St. Vincent's.  
  
**FAMILY WAITING ROOM B, 5TH FLOOR, ST. VINCENT'S**  
  
At this point everyone was crying and in a group hug in the middle of the waiting room. Everyone was praying for the best and holding on to one another for support. Each person in their own thoughts and memories of Rachel.  
  
"Excuse me... I am looking for Ross Geller?" They broke out of their hug and turned to face a doctor.  
  
"Dr. Warner... is Rach, is she ok?" Ross looked at her in anticipation and fear. She had to be ok; she really was his lobster. She was his whole world and she could never, ever be replaced. He braced himself for the worst and hoped for the best.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** I know, an evil way to end it. Let me know what you think and I'll keep going!! Thanks for the feedback so far!! 


End file.
